UTB/TSC is a minority community institution emerging as the biomedical research center within the rapidly[unreadable] expanding lower Rio Grande valley. A research infrastructure to support biomedical researchers is currently[unreadable] being build. To supplement and enhance research programs the gola of this application is two-fold: (1) To[unreadable] develop a core facility that will effectively meet, enhance and support the research needs of faculty, enhance[unreadable] the research learning experiences of students, and provide greater opportunity for collaborative research[unreadable] projects addressing specific health needs of medically underserved minority populations between UTB/TSC[unreadable] researchers and students, and faculty at other research intensive universities. (2) to demonstrate to faculty[unreadable] how global genomic/proteonomic data can be effectively utilized, incorporated and thus enhance and widen[unreadable] the scope of currently existing research projects, by acquiring preliminary data that can be utilized in future[unreadable] grant applications. The specific aims of this application are: 1 .To acquire instrumentation for a core facility to[unreadable] provide proteonomic and genomic capabilities 2.To enhance existing faculty research programs by bringing[unreadable] modern genomic/proteonomics capabilities to UTB/TSC 3.To introduce and instruct our students in the use[unreadable] of state-of-the-art research tools and methods 4.To enhance the opportunities of our faculty and students to[unreadable] develop critical and meaningful collaborative and multidisciplinary research collaborations 5. To provide[unreadable] technical staff to ensure that the core facility is available and to provide technical assistance to our faculty[unreadable] and students for their research projects. 6. To generate preliminary genomics/proteonomics data for[unreadable] UTB/TSC faculty that will broaden the scope and enhance the competiveness of their research programs. To[unreadable] accomplish these specific aims we propose to acquire microarray instrumentation, a real-time PCR machine,[unreadable] an electroporation system and equipment that allows for two-dimensional gel separation of complex protein[unreadable] mixtures. The instruments will be housed in a newly constructed Analytical Molecular Biology Core Facility.